


银河快车谋杀案 Murder on the Orient Express

by ColdMetal



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdMetal/pseuds/ColdMetal
Summary: LOGH x Murder on the Orient Express





	银河快车谋杀案 Murder on the Orient Express

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

Part 4

Part 5


End file.
